


Don't Dream it's Over

by frek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-13
Updated: 2004-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dreams of her last night with her lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Dream it's Over

I dreamt of you last night. I woke up with a warm tingle circulating through my body. My head was heavy and my mind was fuzzy. And my lips were turned up into a content smile.

You wrapped your arms around me, held me close. I could feel every muscle of your body beneath your thin shirt. You felt perfect in my arms. I didn't want to let go.

You had said you loved me. You told me you had never wanted anyone else more in your entire life. You had told me that we were perfect for each other. You said you couldn't wait until we could be together.

And then you kissed me. And it was so perfect and warm. Passionate, unlike anything I've ever experienced before. And I wondered, as my mind reeled from the sensations, if what I knew now was really love.

I worried. What if what I felt wasn't really love. What if I had never known it before? Was I mistaken? Was I missing out on something vast and wonderful? Was I wrong?

You let me go after a moment. Allowing your lips to drift from mine and opened your dark eyes. You looked deep in mine and whispered quietly to me. I couldn't understand you, but you took my hand and pulled me away to a darkened room.

We sat in a window, the moonlight poured in through the glass. And I looked down at the snow covered ground, watching the reflections of the moon as clouds drifted by.

You cupped my cheek in your palm, so soft and warm. You turned my face towards yours and leaned in and kissed me again. So intently. Your lips were so soft and they fit against mine perfectly. And we kissed, gently, slowly, intently. Our lips worked together in perfect unison, our tongues reaching out, caressing slowly, tenderly.

Your hand slid through my hair and your other hand rested at my side, while mine mimicked yours. And we held each other close, like we were afraid to let go.

Our kiss ended reluctantly, as your hand settled once more on my cheek. I opened my eyes, allowing them to settle on yours. You were looking at me so intently, possessive and full of longing. Your eyes were full of emotions, I could see them clearly playing on your face, just as I felt them showing on mine.

You never said a word, but allowed your fingers to drift down and unbutton my top. I looked on curiously, doubt flitting across my mind for nothing more than a moment. I loved the feeling of your fingers ghosting across my newly bared flesh as they worked their way down my shirt. You pulled off my shirt and I glanced into your eyes to catch that glimpse of momentary concern you held before I nodded encouragement to go on.

I felt a chill run down my spine as your fingers slipped behind my back and undid the clasp of my bra, allowing it to fall out of place. You took your own shirt off then, and I could see the muscles that I had felt through the shirt earlier. Your eyes settled on mine, and I could feel how unsure you felt about the whole situation.

I pulled you to me at that moment. I reached in and kissed you, pressing my body against yours. I wanted to feel your flesh against mine. I thirsted for it. And when our lips met, it was a moment of passion unmatched to any that I had ever felt in my entire life. It was intense and bittersweet, and so many other things. Your hands were sliding all over my back and mine held your face to mine.

And after several moments of our lips working together, and your hands getting lower, we pulled apart. My heart was racing and I knew at that moment that I never wanted anything more than you. My body was ready, I knew yours was too.

I leaned back against the wall, allowing you to slide your fingers over my jeans and unbutton them. I felt you pull at the zipper, the tiny clicks it made, sounding louder than my heart. And in a matter of seconds, my jeans and panties were laying on the floor, and I was lying naked and vulnerable to you.

I watched, interested, as you slid your own pants off, and then your boxers. I watched as your cock was unclothed, hard and erect. And at that moment, I just wanted to touch it, to feel it in my hands.

You stepped up to me, as I lay watching you intent. You ran a hand lightly over my body, your fingers causing goose bumps on my flesh as I arched into your touch. And then you stood there, your eyes clouded with want. I knew exactly what that want was, I felt the same way.

I reached my hand out and slid it down your side, along your hip, before gingerly reaching out to touch your cock. I was fascinated with it, how it moved as my fingers ghosted over the soft flesh. I glanced into your face as I moved my fingers over it, your eyes closed and your jaw worked. I wondered how it felt to you.

You moved towards me once more, sitting by the window, in front of me. You reached out to touch me, and I closed my eyes as I felt your hand slide over my body once more. Your fingers ghosted over my bared breasts, and I felt them on my nipples, causing me to tremble. And after a moment I felt those fingers were replaced with something warm and wet. I opened my eyes to see a head of dark hair, and your body leaning over mine.

I felt your tongue flick around my nipple, sending more of those delicious shivers down my spine. And I twisted into your touch as I felt your lips caress my breasts and then my abdomen. Your tongue flicked into my belly button, and my fingers found their way into your curly mass of hair.

And in a moment my body began to tense up in a rush of pleasure. I glanced down to see your head was between my legs and allowed a gasp escape my lips as I felt your tongue work its magic, sending waves of pleasure through my body.

I was taken by how completely erotic it looked to have you perched there between my legs with my hands entangled in your hair. But my thoughts were quickly thrown aside as my body tensed up one last time before relaxing in your arms.

You got on your knees, your eyes dark with the need you felt, and you slid your cock into me, filling me. And before I could forget the feelings that had just peacefully slipped from my body, you were pushing into me, causing new sensations to stream through my body, sliding over my spine and rushing into my mind.

And your fingers were sliding between the folds and moving, doubling the pleasure that was running through me. The whole while you were looking at me. Intently. And I couldn't do anything but stare back as the feelings engulfed me as they had before, forcing me to close my eyes.

And behind my eyes I saw lights as I focused on every sensation moving through my body. And suddenly I felt you tense up, feeling your release slip into me, as you continued pumping. Another moment later, my body followed suit, and I felt you collapse on top of me, our bodies touching everywhere, hot and sweaty.

I ran my fingers along your back in patterns, reluctant to move or step from the moment. Your breath was hot against my neck and I felt your body move as you breathed heavily in the moments after your release.

But after several moments, we had to part. And so we sat, warm, content, next to each other by the window. We stared out at the moon and the snow covered ground, content not to speak a word. Though we knew, even that would soon end.

And as we sat there, I knew it was almost over. You turned to me then, as the thought struck me, your eyes questioning. I felt my stomach knot up. I knew what was coming.

You asked me if I was going to tell him. And I felt the tears rush to my eyes. I held them back, I couldn’t tell him, I had said. I couldn’t stay with you.

And you nodded, resigned. You told me that you knew it was going to be like that. You said that you had wished it could be some other way.

I allowed my tears to slip from my eyes then. I wished it could too. I told you so. I wished that it could have been us. But things didn't play that way. And I was in love with him. He had my heart, not you.

You understood. But I knew it hurt you.

After that moment you wouldn't look at me. I didn't blame you. You only reached over and held me to you. And I knew you didn't want to let go.

I didn't want to let go.

Letting go would mean it was over.

And neither of us wanted it to be over.


End file.
